In the 1970s, some traction locomotives of France and Germany are introduced into Chinese railways, and the traction locomotives of France and Germany adopt operating gravity center floating protection technology and system streamlining. In operation of a train, fluids flowing to a direction opposite to the operation of the train along a periphery of the traction locomotive enable an operating gravity center of the traction locomotive to generate a floating protection phenomenon, which indicates that a kinetic energy of the fluids flowing in the direction opposite to the operation of the object along the periphery of a running object shall not be underestimated.
In addition, in 1654, a well-known “Magdeburg hemisphere experiment” was conducted in the plaza of Magdeburg, Germany, where a spectacle that a large number of violent-tempered horses pull two vacuum sucked hemispheres appeared.
A differential pressure air suction force created by vacuum in spheres and external atmospheric pressure, a differential pressure resistance in a flight principle of airplanes, and “the vacuum generated at a rear part of the train makes the train have a power to retreat backwards” in air resistance of train operation of a steam locomotive science indicate that the negative pressure air suction force shall not be underestimated and also indicate that a negative pressure air suction effect of an operating rear part of a moving object in the operation of the moving object is an opposite power which shall not be underestimated.
Therefore, in view of a special geography of China's Qinghai-Tibet Railway and inadaptability of a special frozen soil layer to conventional trains, natural phenomena such as the frozen soil layer, blue sky, white clouds and slightly lower atmospheric pressure of the Qinghai-Tibet Plateau make me wonder that it will be perfect if a power-dispersed rail-wheel train which uses solar photovoltaics, air flow and the like to generate electricity exists. Thus, a “negative pressure air suction type fluid-driven turbine” and a matched power-dispersed rail-wheel train are designed in the background, and then are evolved into a negative pressure air suction type fluid-driven power machine.
In particular, the “global warming phenomenon”, “climate change” and like caused by global population expansion, various crises formed by continuous decreasing of per capita possession and some old survival modes of people today threaten survival of people and force people to explore new kinetic energy and new survival modes. Therefore, the “negative pressure air suction type fluid-driven power machine” should be a novel power machine urgently needed by people today.